


Wolf at the Door(中文, 慎入)

by stipethom



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夜翼摊上了大麻烦.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf at the Door(中文, 慎入)

**Author's Note:**

> 失败的PWP, 特能苏, 特罗嗦

夜翼想着, 他应该预料到的, 追踪Jericho的不只有JLA. 他只是想再看一眼泰坦塔, 看看这个他最终第二次离开的地方. 熟悉的场所是回忆的幽灵, 哥谭的那些鬼魂已经够他受得了, 他此番与昔日好友重聚本来奢望着能从哥谭逃出来喘口气, 却又眼睁睁目睹了前队友的死亡. 死亡像一种不祥的疾病, 缠绕着他, 另他所到之处阴影横行. 他唯一能做的就是远离, 不断地远离, 趁着更多的恐惧还没把哥谭染成更深暗污浊的颜色, 竭尽全力保护自己能保护的一切. 蝙蝠侠对这种事情的态度永远是对的: 逃避没有任何用处, 逃避只会耽误问题.  
如果夜翼不是那么心事重重, 他大概会注意到泰坦塔里的异样. 既然决定了要穿上这身制服, 就一刻也不能松懈, 他微微露出苦笑, 他早过了犯错能被原谅和化解的年龄. 这不是第一次发生了, 夜翼忍耐着手腕被铁一样的手掌钳住的疼痛, 此时泰坦塔是完全封闭的, 他就算使出最大音量吼叫也不会有任何结果. Jericho臭名昭著的父亲仅剩的那只眼睛削除了任何表情地监视着他, 就像隔着显示屏, 他感到自己就像被关在禁闭室里的小学生, 只是他本能地知道他的惩罚不会像戒尺打手心那么轻松.  
天啊, 他甚至忘了开灯, 黑暗成了雇佣兵最好的保护色. 落日的最后一点余晖从高高的天窗里透射进来, 丧钟的制服黯淡地闪了一下, 随即那不可思议的颜色褪成灰褐. 夜翼短暂地眨了眨眼睛, 意识到整整1分钟, 这位泰坦昔日最可怕的敌人没有吐出一个字, 好似有人忘记给兵人上发条, 他感觉到喉头冷飕飕的剑刃就那么停滞在了砍杀的最后一秒. 夜翼试探性地挪了挪自己没有被钳制住的腰, 而手腕上收紧的力道让他立刻打消了移动的念头. 对方把他的手背起来, 单手捉着他的两个手腕—不得不说, 虽然很清楚普通人和超级士兵的差距, 但是双手被单手制住还是让他感到无比丧气—然后向上揭开了他的多米诺面具. 这个动作让他蓝色的眼睛和湿润的额发露了出来, 夜翼更加迷惑不解, 他努力寻找着丧钟的眼睛, 发现对方也打算看他, 但是似乎在避免与他直视.  
“你想要什么, 斯雷德? ”  
“乔伊. ”丧钟说, “是不是……在这里?”  
“他......”我们没能救得了他. 夜翼想说, 可是哽咽的感觉让他发不出声音. 他以为自己会掉几滴眼泪, 可是没有, 他的耳朵和鼻子相继变得冰冷而迟钝, 就像打了麻药. 他的眼睛渐渐变成榛绿色, 深得像褐色, 但是却在黑暗中发出光泽. 他听见自己说: “晚上好, 父亲. ”  
这太不对头了.  
斯雷德的顿了顿, 然后再次开口的时候, 夜翼知道那不是他的声音. “晚上好, 迪克. ”  
“乔, 是你么? ”夜翼咬紧牙关, 努力挣脱雇佣兵力大无穷的手掌, 可是对方不为所动. “乔, 别听你脑子里的那些声音, 听我说, 你没必要…...”  
“没必要让你动弹不得? 不, 迪克, 我不得不这么做. ”顶着斯雷德脸的乔伊说, “我不能让你带来其他人, 我知道……你愿意帮我. 可是我不能冒险让你逃走, 让你去找其他人. 我不能再被任何人关起来了. 我可以为了自由杀人. ”  
他的语气是那么得乔伊, 含着一种温柔的忧郁, 这更让夜翼不寒而栗. 他想起来哈维和 _那个_ 哈维, 当两个人同时说话时, 哈维一定会闭嘴. 哈维从来不想参与坏哈维的计谋, 但是他却不得不和另一个自己分享大脑里所有的秘密和伤痛. 所以必要的时候, 哈维选择闭嘴. 可是夜翼认为现在说话的是他认识的那个乔, 那个一声不吭地对人微笑的乔, 那个从来不否认自己丧钟是自己父亲, 也始终爱着自己的家人的乔伊. 他可以想象他父亲的人格是怎么潜伏在他的胆囊里, 像一罐有毒的草药, 从漏了的玻璃器皿里滴出来, 还有别的许许多多更可怕的人格, 别的没那么可怕但乔根本不了解, 也不想知道的人格. 如果一个老实人被逼得杀人, 那他不仅仅被这许多陌生人在脑子里颐指气使, 还被当作怪物在实验室关了起来……直到他逃出来, 为什么没人发现那是他? 他从未跟夜翼抱怨过这一部分, 他宁愿闭口不谈.  
“既然你不愿意放开我, 那我能帮你做的事情就很有限. ”夜翼说, 在丧钟迟疑地松开他之后立刻退到房门前, 确认对方没有干扰他的意图, 他迅速地打开主控室的灯, 把塔里的主要设施都检查了一遍.  
“我向你保证我不会告诉任何人. ”夜翼对斯雷德说, 双手抱臂. “你们父子最好达成共识, 不要突然其中一个想不通要对我下手, 那我就只好不客气了.”  
“乔伊控制我的身体, 我并没有任何主权. ”丧钟冷冰冰地回答, 夜翼惊讶地发觉这是斯雷德本人在说话, 这样他就同时得到了两个人的保证. “好极了, 那么……”  
“确实 _好极了_. ”这个语中带刺的腔调仍然是斯雷德, “很快你就能知道了. ”  
他想, 一般来说斯雷德认为是好的东西, 夜翼一定不会十分赞成. 但是如果是乔伊, 而且是神志状况良好的乔伊, 他想象不出不能把自己托付给前队友的理由. Jericho永远是他的朋友, 就算死亡把他数次从他身边夺走, 这也不是他抛弃他的理由. 沃利和罗伊也许不会理解, 因为当时他们不在那儿, 迪克是第一个知道并信赖乔伊的人.  
乔伊点点头. 他已然摘下面罩, 温和的眼神里带着一种不是感激却让夜翼更不舒服的东西. 那是信任, 而夜翼并不觉得自己值得. 他刚刚检查设施的时候设置了紧急通讯, 两个小时后自动启动.  
他在乎那个眼神, 他在心里祈祷着乔伊早点离开—以至于乔伊捧起他的脸比并且带有暗示性地磨蹭起他的胸口时, 他甚至在心里松了口气. 乔伊总是那样看着他, 从前常常让迪克怀疑那是乔伊的天性还是因为他是特别的. 或许仅仅因为夜翼很少拒绝别人, 且习惯于对任何人都递出友善. 他不是次次都拿捏得很当, 可乔伊从没表示过反感. 或许这就是为什么乔伊会选择寄托在迪克的脑子里, 而迪克•格雷森的一切都很轻易就被他破获. 也许他是看到了那些碎片般悬浮在记忆的深水之上的悲伤和无助呢? 但迪克永远也无法知道他是为了利用这些, 还是为了向迪克提供一些能引起共鸣的, 聊以慰藉的理由.  
夜翼被一阵悸动弄得猛睁开眼, 然后他发现他无法忽略—这具躯体是斯雷德的, 从任何一个角度观察他的任何一个动作, 全都让他想起斯雷德并皱眉. 确实棒极了. 斯雷德大概不会遇到这样的夜翼, 想不到雇佣兵会成为被维护, 被小心对待的那一方, 夜翼的态度就好像Jericho完全还是个孩子. _什么样的孩子会用做爱来要挟你, 夜翼? 一旦你认定了某个人不是坏人, 你就纵容他们纵容得过头了._ 他心里自嘲般浮现出丧钟会说的话. _你是自食其果._  
那双粗糙而残暴的手剥去他的制服, 把他摁在控制台上, 抚摸着他身体质感鲜明的肌肉和线条, 追溯着那些阴影和伤疤. 太熟悉了, 无比熟悉, 他想不起上一次和人这样做爱是什么时候了. 他的心伤痕累累, 身体疲倦得像一卷太久没有展开的牛皮纸. 夜翼张开双臂, 手指滑过那些在治愈能力进驻这具身体之前留下的伤痕. 乔伊的气息喷在他的耳侧, 膝盖磨蹭着他的大腿, 情欲轻而易举占据了他的思绪. 该死的金发混蛋/白发混蛋, 夜翼忽视这个安静的雇佣兵带给他的异样感主动分开双腿, 他凝视着乔伊脸上投入的表情, 他以为乔伊老那么安静, 多少有点害羞的. 看来他大错特错, 错得离谱了.  
然后乔突然停了下来, 夜翼条件反射地抓住他的肩膀, 然后对方的反应让他脊背发凉.  
“你很享受嘛, 格雷森. ”斯雷德说, 夜翼尽量让自己相信他仅仅是在陈述事实. 雇佣兵抬起他的下巴, 烟草和酒精的味道碾压过他的口腔. 他觉得自己的舌头就像被咀嚼了一样. 乔伊永远不会这么做的.  
“我想, 很多方面, 乔伊确实遗传了我的基因. ”那种丧钟式的不带颜色的调笑让夜翼血液一冷, 又让他的心脏狂跳起来, “在对付心灵控制方面我不是新手. ”  
要是罗宾-夜翼结识丧钟更早一点, 后果不堪设想.  
斯雷德血液里有让他汗毛倒竖的东西, 危险, 暗示和荷尔蒙. 这是斯雷德最擅长的, 而夜翼从未设法拒绝. 就算关系最融洽的时候他们也不算真正的朋友, 即使关系最恶劣的时候他们仍然会上床. 斯雷德似乎不懂得温柔, 但是他自有一套. 只要他愿意, 他经手过的就会变得不同, 不管过程是扭曲, 还是疼痛, 致命的肾上腺素最终会统治一切. 夜翼不想承认, 但这对Jericho不公平. 对斯雷德也不公平, 他一开始就没有选择的权利.  
可是实际的情况是, 斯雷德让自己处在占便宜的位置.  
夜翼想, 也许自己也是在 **占便宜**. 他完全可以这么想. 斯雷德的嘴一定是经过什么他妈的雇佣兵训练才能在修辞和挑逗两方面做到同样出色. 斯雷德的手指依然那么粗糙有力, 灵活得像是比别人有更多的神经元, 那两只惯于开膛剖腹的手把他赤裸的大腿从里到外摸了个遍. 夜翼实在不想知道他们哪儿来的润滑剂, 他十分肯定泰坦塔的主控室里没有. (如果真的是有人特意放在这里的, 那么他们下次一定会发现被用过了, 希望他们永远不要知道是谁. ) 他在斯雷德的指尖下小心地调整着自己, 给自己扩张. 他知道乔伊在看着他, 那双大大的绿眼睛里涌动着情欲. 但是他却不愿意完成最后一步, 他甚至没有亲吻他. 乔伊不愿意像斯雷德那样碰夜翼.  
斯雷德抚摸着夜翼的脚踝然后举起, 挺身将二人的距离消减为负. 夜翼粗重的喘息声和雇佣兵超人类的肺发出的有节奏的呼吸杂糅在一起, 汗水终于有机会顺着饱满的背部曲线流下来. 斯雷德微微弓背, 一只手撑着控制台, 一只手扶着夜翼的肩膀—夜翼制服覆盖肩膀的时候, 雇佣兵就表现出了想要爱抚那些黑蓝条纹的强烈欲望. 他把他的渴望和情欲融入到了角色里, 那令人胆寒的头罩同样具有让人双股战栗的威力. 当他填满他的身体的时候, 仿佛又是一次充满挑战的狩猎, 只是夜翼不认为这是单向的. 当然他有记得关掉泰坦塔的录像, 他们的参与者已经够多了…否则可以预见多娜, 罗伊和钢骨的脸会是多么精彩.(加菲尔德绝不会生他的气, 而他不清楚沃利是不是一直都知情. 至于星火, 她大概会因此原谅他的所谓”移情别恋”. )  
这是乔伊的主意, 一开始就是乔伊的主意, 夜翼想. 斯雷德舔吻着夜翼的脖颈, 黑色的眼罩和几缕白发汗湿在眼眶上, 挥汗如雨并不完全是斯雷德的风格, 他总是游刃有余. 他看上去就像沐浴在蒸气中的豹子. 他曾经给他们造成了那么多麻烦, 他带来的骚乱并不比格兰特和乔伊少. _他为什么一声不吭?_ 夜翼觉得自己甚至不知道现在和他操的是谁, 他也并非真的关心. 这感觉那么好, 酥麻的欢愉流淌在他的神经里, 能够让他短暂地忽略一些事情, 忘记那些死亡……泰坦最初的领袖因为剧烈的刺激蜷起胳膊, 他懒洋洋地想着乔伊看到的会是什么样子. 他不太确定这就是乔伊真正想要的.  
可是他们都没有阻止它发生.  
“你知道的, 我们所有的泰坦们, 包括你……”  
“我知道.”他听见乔用比他的声音更微弱的声音说. 如果乔现在已经链接到夜翼的大脑, 那他会看见一片空白. 朋友这个词久久没有被他的语言系统采纳, 追溯到很久很久以前, 这里的所有人都是永远的朋友, 但是即使是永远也是会改变的.

Fin


End file.
